


Jealousy

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on spoilers for Season 3. Oliver watches Felicity dances with Bart Allen and can't figure out why it bothers him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It hits Oliver like a truck. He’s in the middle of talking and he falters, his brain coming to a complete halt, preventing any further discussion as he stares in confusion across the room.

"Mr. Queen?"

At his name he shakes his head and turns to the gentleman he was speaking with. Oliver apologizes, trying not to let his eyes stray rudely. Then he makes up some lie, and walks away.

He stays to the back, blending in to the crowd and watches Felicity dance with Barry Allen. He’s confused, because something is bothering him about it and he can’t pin point what it is. There isn’t anything about the other man that set off any alarms. Oliver had no reason to suspect him of anything

"What’s that face for?"

Oliver looked at Diggle, then back to Felicity. “Do you know anything about the guy Felicity is dancing with?”

Diggle follows Oliver’s line of site. “If you’re asking if I think he is trouble then the answer is no. Haven’t really talked to him either. He seems to get a bit nervous, in a Felicity kind of way. Not surprised that they gravitated towards one another.” Diggle paused, waiting for Oliver to respond, but he continued to stare across the dance floor. “I get the impression the kid likes her. Which is good for her, because she said he’s cute.”

At that Oliver turned his head, look at Diggle. “She told you that?”

Diggle shrugged. “We talk. She tells me things.”

Oliver turned his head again. The song ended and a new one began. They kept dancing. Oliver knew there were things Felicity talked about with Diggle, things that she didn’t share with him, and he didn’t care about that. Except this was different, for some reason it was different.

"Is there something about him that’s raising any flags?" Diggle asked, unsure where Oliver’s mind was in that moment.

Oliver shook his head. “No,” he said, forcing the word from his lips, because something still felt wrong.

"Then what’s the problem?" Diggle pried further. Oliver didn’t respond and only shook his head. Diggle stepped closer and spoke lowly. "You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d say your trying to find something wrong with him simply because he’s dancing with Felicity."

At that Oliver looked over at Diggle. “What are you talking about? She can dance with whoever she wants.”

"He doesn’t seem to have any ill intentions, which you admitted to yourself. Yet here you are staring at them. I think most people would call that jealousy."

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, but again his brain wouldn’t work, to shocked by the implication. Diggle only cocked one eyebrow and walked away. Oliver stared after him then turned his attention back to Felicity. He forced himself to take in every detail, determined to figure this out. Nothing escaped his notice, not the way her dress fit her perfectly, or the way she smiled or leaned in to her dance partner. Not even the way Barry leaned in close to talk to her, his hand seeming comfortable as it sat on the rise of her backside. When he glanced back up she was looking across the dance floor. She was looking at him. The smile on her face had faltered and her brow drew together, almost as if she was confused. Oliver felt his heart pound at the realization that he’d been caught staring. Then she looked back a Bart, a smile once again on her face.

Oliver released a breath and forced himself to turn away from them and walk off. No one would notice, but for the length of time it took him to take two steps he released a shaky breath. Then he straightened, readjusting his suit and looked ahead. No one would notice those brief seconds where he thought he might have stumbled under the weight of his revelation.


End file.
